


Mad World

by mangacrack



Category: Naruto, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Maglor's Wandering Years, Pre-Konoha, Second Age, clan wars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 12:50:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1745198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangacrack/pseuds/mangacrack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How long do you have to wander the world until you find a familiar face?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mad World

**Author's Note:**

> I have made the comparision a long time ago, but the lastest chapter of Naruto I had to write this. If Kishimoto portraits Sasuke as elf, why not use this concept on other Uchiha? 
> 
> About the crossover itself: If you come soley from the Naruto Fandom, turn around. I'm not explaining the Silmarillion to you.  
> If you are here as Tolkien Fan, let's just say that there are similarities I need to explore.

Since Maglor had expected never to see his family again, it was far to soon to find a familiar face staring at him one late evening. It took several minutes to realize he was not actually standing in front of his father, just someone who incredibly looked like him. 

_How is this possible?_ , the question sounded through Maglor's restless mind. _He is dead. They are all dead and none of us ever had children._

Unfortunately Elros bloodline did not count in this case and Celebrimbor had never married. He had not wished to bring children into this world, when they would never be able to meet their immediate family. 

„Who are you?“ Maglor demanded. He needed to know. He would not find peace until he learned the name of the stranger who wore his fathers face. 

„Madara from Clan of the Uchiha,“ the stranger answered Maglor like it should be obvious. 

Perhaps it was, for the people who lived in this corner of the world. Maglor stepped closer, almost involuntary. Even with the strangers name, he could was drawn his presence. His features were so alike to his own, Maglor was still wondering if he had found lost kin. But even if, it did not explain his mannerism. 

„Sit down for the fuck's shake,“ Madara cursed and gestured towards the fire he had kindled. „We may live in dark times, but I don't slaughter people just for my own amusement. Even less if they are not shinobi at all. You have nothing to fear from me.“ 

Maglor did as he was told to. A part of him scoffed at the prospect that this child could to him harm, but he held back. The brash words and open audacity reminded him to much of the old days. The words just now could have come straight out of Caranthir's mouth. 

The Feanorian shivered when he watched the stranger form a smile he had only ever seen on Curufin. The cocky self-assured arrogance curling into a smirk and a raised eyebrow. 

_This is madness_ , Maglor thought. _I have finally gone mad._

Only the eyes convinced Maglor that it was not the case. Even so near the fire they did not reflected the light. Instead the dark orbs seemed to absorb everything. They even shone blood red from time to time. 

Spending the first minutes in careful silence Maglor was able to but the initial shock past him. The stranger was still unsettling, but at least he no longer let Maglor believe he was the reembodiment of his long lost family. The lines blurred to much, but a certain connection Maglor was unable to deny. 

„Since you have been staring at me for quite some time, I think it would be polite to explain why,“ Madara said and pushed his wild black hair out of his face. 

The wanderer was obviously not a local. Too tall, to broad shouldered and he had not reacted, when Madara openly told him his family name. Of course he could still belong to a different Clan, too remote or too small to be involved in the war, but Madara was usually a good judge of character when it came to enemies across the battlefield. This one knew bloodshed and survived long enough to acquire a haunted look Madara recognized far too well, but he did not long the the Ninja Clans. 

„My name is Makalaurë, or Maglor as most people call me these days,“ the wanderer told him. „I apologize for staring, but your features reminded me of my own family. You look familiar.“ 

Madara hummed and tried to remember if the Clan had recently lost a branch on the family tree. However he had no recollection of missing Uchiha in the last decades. No one who could have survived to found a family and raise such warrior unnoticed.   
Makalaurë certainly tried to hide it, but the signs were there. The sword was old, but in good shape and of fine quality. Certainly Makalaurë knew how to use it. At least he positioned himself in manner that allowed him to draw it quickly. 

Not that Madara had any intention to attack the stranger. As fun as it would be, if he guessed strength and skill correctly, he would wait until it was daylight. 

„I have a lot of relatives,“ Madara admitted. „And while our clan is big, I can't claim ever even seeing you before.“ 

„Your family?“ Makalaurë asked in a strange longing voice. „No, I just wandered into these parts of the word. I have never been so far east before.“

„Any particular reason for coming here?“ Madara wished to know. 

„Not really,“ he was answered. „I hail from the western lands, cold and full of memories I wish to forget. I was curious what I would find, if I went into the unknown. If I could find the uttermost east.“ 

Madara laughed, partly to stifle the envy he felt. He did not have the luxury to travel, unless it was an errand or mission. As head of the family he traveled more often than others in his clan, but even he had not wandered past the desert plains of Suna. 

„One goal you have reached at last,“ he told Makalaurë, who looked at him curiously. „While it is not used often, people have named this part of the world land of the raising sun for a reason. If you travel a bit further through the redwood forest and beyond, you will reach the sea and find what you have been looking for. Unless you take a boat to visit the lone isles the beaches of the Fire Country are the furthest point you can reach.“

For some reason it made Makalaurë smile. 

„You might have no idea why, but your words pleases me greatly. I will head your advice if you don't mind.“ 

Maglor felt a joy that was difficult to describe with words alone. A long time he had been doomed and he usually he endured the fates of this world, but today he learned the borders could be crossed and limits be breached. Back then Mandos words had been terrible, now he actually found the uttermost east and no one recognized his name. Dispossessed he might be, but here Maglor was also free of the burden the name Feanorian came with. 

The mystery of Madara's face was still unsolved, but Maglor decided answers could wait. Perhaps it was a coincidence or a sign of the Valar, he did not care. Or maybe Maglor just witnessed the famous rebirth after death the race of men believed in. 

What mattered that this meeting at eased an old wound in his heart and for now Maglor would enjoy the night. Madara from Clan of the Uchiha might not be his father reborn, no matter what Maglor thought every time he looked into this face, but a friend he could be none less. There could hardly more shocking revelations in one night that made him question his sanity and his world view at once.

(Maglor quickly revised his opinion, when he discovered in the morning that Madara had literally the ability to spit fire. He saw him burn three trees with one deep breath.)


End file.
